


For You

by bloodstream



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, honestly im still not over that hug, the talex moment we all waited for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstream/pseuds/bloodstream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot based off the obviously-planned Talex hug at the game. AKA the reason hundreds of hearts simultaneously exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write something based off it. I'm never going to be over that moment. Hope you enjoy!

Tobin pursed her lips and tried not to look worried as the team’s medic examined her ankle. It was swollen, and not just swollen a little. It was so swollen that even Kelley noticed when Tobin tried to hide it while limping across their hotel room. Hence the trip to the medic just to check up on her limb. Hence Alex and Kelley sitting outside while the man’s freezing hands poked her ankle over and over.

“It’s definitely swelled.”

Tobin tried to hide her scoff and nodded. “Yeah, it hurts too. When I put pressure on it. Nothing too bad, though.”

“If I’m being honest, I don’t think you should play tomorrow.” The medic finally said, standing up and heading to get an icepack. Tobin leaned her head back and tried not to look too upset. It wasn’t the medic’s fault, and Tobin wasn’t really sure who to blame. One second she was playing solitaire on her phone, the next her ankle looked like a little balloon.

But it didn’t take away the fact that on her 100th cap celebration, a long time coming after being put off and put off, she would not be able to play. It was supposed to be her day. Tobin wasn’t one who liked being the center of attention-- she was quiet and reserved and hung back more often than not -- but you only hit a hundred once. It wasn’t any small feat, either. But none of that really mattered anymore, because her ankle _hurt_ , the ice was _cold_ , and she _wasn’t playing_.

She thanked the medic, who gave her a sympathetic smile and a congratulations on her 100th cap, which stung just a little, and headed out of the examination room. Kelley’s head shot up from where was on the floor. She gave Tobin a half smile and got up. “Hey, Toby. What’s the diagnosis?”

“Swelling.” Tobin shrugged. “He doesn’t really know, exactly.”

“So lemme guess.” Kelley deflated for her best friend. “A no-go for tomorrow?”

Tobin nodded. “Bingo.”

Kelley sighed and she stood up, enveloping her best friend in a hug. “I’m sorry, buddy. I know you were really hyped for this.”

“I’m just grateful it’s nothing severe.” Tobin replied. “I’d rather miss one game and then risk playing and getting hurt even more, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Kelley linked her arm up with Tobin’s and leaned her head against the midfielder’s shoulder. “Alex went to grab some pizza. We’ll meet her upstairs.”

Tobin felt herself get even more upset. If one person was more excited than Tobin to hit 100, it was Alex. Alex had even baked a cake on the day Tobin actually hit one hundred, and Tobin knew there wasn’t a more supportive person out there than Alex Morgan. Tobin was more worried about Alex being heartbroken about it. Hopefully the pizza would help. “Sounds rad. Let’s take the elevator.”

Alex was already upstairs with a plain pizza pie when Tobin finally limped in. Kelley motioned her arms towards the girl and sang loudly. “ _Here she comes, Miss America!_ ”

Tobin rolled her eyes and collapsed onto her bed, her head finding Alex’s shoulder like a magnet. Alex passed a slice to Tobin and took one for herself. “So how’d it go? What did he say? Is it an injury?”

“It’s something.” Tobin answered softly, adjusting the ice. “I’m out for tomorrow.”

She thought Alex was going to explode.

“Are you kidding me!? On your hundredth--” Alex groaned. “That’s so dumb. We told Jill to do it on the day of. God, Tobin. Sorry, _gosh,_ Tobin. This is so stupid. I know, I know it’s not your fault but still, that’s so freaking dumb.”

“On the bright side,” Kelley piped up through a mouthful of pizza. “It doesn’t need to be amputated.”

“It’ll work itself out, Alex.” Tobin said gently. “This isn’t the worst thing that could happen. Let’s just let it play out how it’s meant to play out.”

***

Her ankle was still swollen in the morning. It didn’t hurt as bad, but she felt weird putting pressure on it. She hobbled down the hallway to breakfast with the team and took her normal spot in between Kelley and Alex. Alex looked Tobin up and down and sighed. “Still hurting?”

“I’ll live.” Tobin assured her, piling hashbrowns onto her plate. Alex nodded, but she still looked dejected at the thought of not having Tobin to back her up on the field. Kelley rubbed Tobin’s shoulder and offered a toothy smile.

“On the bright side, you get courtside view of us winning like badasses.”

Tobin grinned. “Nothing sounds better than that.”

***

Her ceremony wasn’t the flashiest, just a bouquet of flowers and a shirt. She didn’t mind though, she would rather concentrate on the actual game than on some award that she wasn’t even able to celebrate to the fullest. Kelley smacked her hard on the shoulder and she got kisses on her cheek from both Lauren and Amy. Alex was already in game mode. Which is why Tobin was shocked when Alex passed her and said, very decisively, “I’m going to score for you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna score for you, Tobin. This ceremony is bullshit and it’s bullshit that you can’t play. So if you can’t score today, I’m going to do it for you.” Tobin had seen many things from Alex in their years together, but never had she seen such a gleam in Alex’s eyes. Tobin nodded and grinned, opening her arms for one final hug before they had to get into the game.

“I believe in you, Al.” Tobin rubbed her back. “Show them how Alex Morgan does it.”

“Does it for you.”

“For me.”

“For you!” Alex called as they finally had to part ways.

Tobin didn’t doubt for a second that Alex wouldn’t score for her. But damn, she sure took her sweet time. Tobin watched as JJ banged out a goal in what felt like ten seconds. Tobin was almost on her feet at that. Then it was a PK from Carli. She could’ve taken it while asleep, honestly.

“Goal scoring machine.” Lauren hummed.

Tobin was excited for the rest of her team, and Alex wasn’t the only who who promised Tobin that they were playing in her honor, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the striker. Alex was trying so hard, but it seemed like every other minute she was getting thrown to the turf. A large part of Tobin was worried. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to get injured again, and she knew Alex was going in not only with a chip on her shoulder, but a promise to fulfil. Then again, it was Alex Morgan. The woman thrived on pressure.

A minute later, it was Crystal Dunn. And then who else but Carli Lloyd? Tobin cheered with the rest of the girls and locked eyes with Alex. She sent a wink and a smile her way. Even though she didn’t say it out loud, her and Alex had an unspoken thing between them. It was like telepathy, they knew what each other was thinking.

_You’ve got this, Alex. I believe in you._

Alex’s opportunity almost game in the thirty fourth minute, but it was just a little off. Tobin tried not to look upset at the almost-goal. Five minutes later, Carli got her hat trick. The crowd went wild. Tobin nodded approvingly. “She’s a machine.”

When the half came, Tobin grabbed Alex and pulled her off the side. “You’re doing great, Al.”

Alex sucked in a deep breath. Her whole body hurt and she was frustrated to no end. They were playing Haiti, for God’s sakes, and she had maybe one good shot to show for it. And no goal. “No, I’m not. This is so stupid. Carli’s just killing it and Crystal’s showing me up and even _JJ_ scored. What am I doing, Tobin?”

“Don’t do that.” Tobin said. “Don’t get all 'woe is me'. You’re great, okay? You’re really great. You can complain all you want, but later. After you score me that goal. After you pull an old-fashioned Alex Morgan and wow the crowd.”

Alex blinked a few times, processing the midfielder’s words. “After I score the goal.”

“For me.” Tobin reminded her.

Alex smiled. Just barely, but it was there. “For you.”

***

The lineup got a pretty big change once halftime was over. Amy was no longer next to her, replaced by Carli Lloyd with Hope Solo next to her. Tobin tried not to look nervous. She wasn’t exactly, the game was in the bag, but so many things could happen in forty five minutes. She folded her hands in front of her and watched the game with an unreadable expression.

Fifty one in and A-Rod scored. It was a pretty shot, hit hard into the back of the net. She pointed to the bench and more specifically at Lauren. Tobin grinned, and nudged Lauren’s shoulder. “What a dork.”

“Our dork.” Lauren reminded her, voice thick with emotion. Tobin smiled even wider.

The game went back and forth, mostly in the midfield and mostly in Haiti’s half. The minutes ticked by, the full ninety getting closer and closer. The game was definitely winding down, the girls getting tired. Tobin cheered for everyone pass and for every shot.

And then it happened. The ball got to Engen, and the breath left Tobin’s lungs. Engen lofted it behind her with a nifty heel-flick, and just like that.

Alex Morgan made it 7-0.

Tobin leapt up with the rest of the team. Abby kept shouting, ‘she’s back! She’s fucking back!’ and Pinoe was whistling at such a high pitch Tobin was worried glasses were going to start shattering. But all of it was background noise. Alexwas running towards her, the biggest, proudest smile on her face.

It was like the seas parted, everyone stepping back and making way for Alex. She threw herself at Tobin, and Tobin didn’t really even fully process it until Alex’s hands were all over her shoulders and back and her breath was uneven in Tobin’s ear. They didn’t need words to be spoken between them. Tobin held on tight until Alex finally had to pull away and finish out the game.

They shared one more look between them before Alex headed back out onto the pitch. She mouthed the words ‘for you’ and turned back, running back to the midfield. Tobin sat back down and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was still hugging Alex.

“I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i should probably be working on FFL. On the bright side, a new chapter of that will be out tonight at nine.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, shoot me an ask, or leave a comment here! Thanks!


End file.
